


Bad at love

by msmerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hook-Up, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: With her engagement to Ron called off, Hermione turned to the wizard she could not manage to keep herself away from. Draco Malfoy. OS. Post-War. Not Epilogue compliant.





	Bad at love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione's thumb pressed the gold band against the base her ring finger, large caramel colored eyes eyes ringed with red from the tears she couldn't stop from falling. She never wanted it to come to this, to end this way but her life has this aura of unpredictability since this wars end. "Ron...I'm so sorry. I just can't-," her voice trembled as she spoke. Her body flinched as she heard the sound of the glass tumbler hit the wall beside her.

"Can't or won't!?" the red-head challenged.

"Does it really matter? This isn't working." Placing her hands together she pulled the simple band off her finger. Hermione crossed the room to the table Ron was standing in front of, palms pressed into the surface, his head hung low.

Setting the ring down on the other end of the table, the sound echoed off the walls of his flat. There was no going back after this and she knew it. This was supposed to be her one chance at happiness. After the war they had gone their separate ways at her insistence. She had told him she wanted to make sure that they both got to experience life before settling down. The truth was she was never going to be happy with him. She had wanted more than what Ronald Bilius Weasley could give her.

It was shortly after their first split that she had fallen into bed with him. That pointy-faced ferret. She couldn't help it. Years of mistreatment and abuse bubbled at the surface of their coexistence at the Ministry, rearing its ugly head in the most inconvenient of fashions that ended with her against the wall between stacks of tombs and files in the Ministry's archives. Once she had a taste, she was addicted. The passion, the pleasure, the dance they had was intoxicating.

"You're going to him…..aren't you?" His voice pulled her from her daze. Hermione's arms crossed over her torso, wrapping herself up in a way to put her walls up, physically and emotionally.

"What?"

"Don't act like I'm a bloody fool 'Mione!" His fist rose and slammed against the table with a loud bang. The motion causing the simple band to rattle in response.

"I'm not acting like anything Ronald," she spat back, taking two steps back from the table, fingers curling into the softness of her arms.

" _Malfoy_ ," his eyes flashed to hers. "I should have known." Shaking his head he gave the table a shove, sending the furniture sliding across the room towards her retreating form.

"Shut up," she stated, hands going out in front of her to catch the table before it connected with her waist. "Just … stop." Her head shook, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"You know he'll never leave her, 'Mione." Ron turned his back to Hermione, racking his hands through the short red locks as his body heaved with emotion.

"I can't do this anymore Ron...I-I have to go." Moving from behind the table she began towards the front door of his flat. The sound of her heels clicking against the tile reverberated off the wall with each step. As she reached for her purse the sound of Ron's fist connecting with the wall caused her to jump. Fingers curled around the leather strap of her handbag before pulling it up on her shoulder. "I'll send for my things later this week," she informed him flatly, not even turning to look at the man behind her. "Goodbye Ronald."

* * *

Draco sat in the study at Malfoy Manor at his desk. His grey suit was a stark contrast to the deep mahogany of the Georgian wingback leather chair. Smokey eyes were staring out the window, his arms bent at the elbows as he lounged back, right hand beginning to swirl the Ogden's Finest around in his tumbler. The sound of a snap brought his attention back inside instantly.

"What?" Eyes flashed away from the window, turning to the brunette witch in his study.

Her green eyes darkened at his words. "Did you hear anything I had to say, Draco?" Thin penciled brow rose in a challenge and her lithe frame leaned on the arm of the settee across from his desk. Her pressed cream suit wrinkled in protest as her slender arms rose to cross over her bust in a silent challenge.

"I'm sorry, darling." Leaning forward Draco set the tumbler on his desk. Hands pressed into the arms of his chair to assist him in rising up. Fingers curled against his lapel, running the length of his suit jacket until the first button was found and he brought the pieces together. Feeding the button through its hole he smoothed out his jacket as he crossed the room to his fiance. "I'm just a bit distracted lately."

Nimble fingers traced the feminine jawline of his fiance before grasping her chin between his thumb and knuckle of his index finger, gently tipping her head up as he leaned down. His lips brushed over hers in a soft kiss, and as she sighed, eyes closed leaning into it, his grey eyes stayed open. The emotion she poured into the simple gesture greatly exceeded his own interest in the display of affection.

Her mouth slid from his as a soft "Oh Draco…" left her mouth, turning her head into his open palm in an affectionate nuzzle. "You're working too hard." Green eyes opened to look up to her fiance. As he began to pull his hand away her own rose to capture his wrist, holding his hand in place as her mouth turned to press kisses into his palm.

"Maybe I could help take your mind off it?" A lesser man wouldn't have hesitated. Astoria was perfect. The fit figure, the proper family, and obedient as a pup, she would make any wizard a happy husband. Except there was one large problem...she wasn't Granger.

A forced smile fell to his lips and before he could decline the familiar sound of beak against glass broke the silence of the room. Breaking up the moment on his behalf, Draco was grateful for the interruption.

His head craned, turning to the window. He knew whose letter awaited him before he saw the script. That ridiculous long eared owl belonged to only one witch. Turning back to his fiance his thumb rose to brush against her bottom lip. "Perhaps later?" A soft huff in frustration left the witch as he pulled away.

Crossing the room to the window in four strides, he plucked the letter from the owl's leg. Reaching to the dish he kept beside the window he fed the beast a treat. The large beak nipped his knuckles in thanks before it flew off.

"I have work to take care of darling." Shutting the window with a soft snap he tapped the letter against his thigh as he turned towards his desk. "I'll send for you when I'm less distracted," he offered.

"Draco...I need your help. You keep moving our wedding date and we need to select a location." Her slender frame eased back on the arm of the chair, pouting in protest at his implied request for her to leave.

His free hand rose, pressing the skin between his eyes in frustration as he sighed. "I've already explained...I cannot help it if business prevented our nuptials. I am trying the best I can." His hand slid up, brushing his platinum hair back from his brow as he deposited himself back in the chair. Reaching to his left he pulled out the top drawer, fingers plucking a silver letter opener from atop the stack of parchment.

"Well isn't it as easy as just telling them no?"

A short laugh left his mouth before he could help it. Grey eyes lifted to the witch. "Yes Astoria...let me tell the Minister of Magic no." His voice was dry, obviously not amused with her antics. The sound of the paper cutting drew his gaze back down to the letter in his hands and he shook his head.

"Just go home Astoria. I'll call for you when I have some free time." His hand waved in her direction before moving to pull the letter from the envelope.

He barely heard the tantrum the young witch threw as she left the room. His ears were filled with the sound of rushing blood as the familiar script spilled across the parchment he held.

_Draco,_

_I need you._

_~ H.G._

A ragged breath left his lips before he glanced up at the sound of his study's door slamming shut with a snap. Clearing his throat from the dry feeling beginning to form he reached over to deposit the letter in the drawer on top of the stack he kept from the same sender. He slid the drawer shut and he plucked his wand up from the desk. With a quick wave the drawer magically sealed shut. Reaching for the tumbler, he lifted the crystal to his lips, draining its contents in a single gulp.

* * *

Hermione stood in her living room, her fingers curled around a glass of firewhiskey. She hadn't intended on writing Draco when she came home. She was determined to not write him, which is why she started drinking. It wasn't until her third glass that it had sounded like a good idea.

Although now that she stood in her flat, the soft lull of a Muggle radio station filling the room she realized what a no-good-rotten-horrible idea it really was. Ron was right. She couldn't commit because of him. It wasn't her fear of commitment. It wasn't that he didn't stimulate her. It was that he wasn't Draco.

Reaching to the back of her head, fingers pulled the bobby pins that held her French twist up. She tossed the black instruments of evil upon the end table closest to her, letting the riotous curls fall down her back. Bringing the thin glass to her lips her eyes closed as the cinnamon flavored liquor spilled down her throat. The familiar taste warmed her body as it settled in her belly.

The soft crack of Apparition made her jump, spinning to the entryway of her flat. Her lips pressed together, rubbing slightly as she drank in the sight of him. Gods, he always carried himself in a way that infuriated her. The pompous arse knew the effect he had. Like he was a drink of water and her a lost woman, wandering in the desert.

"Drinking Granger?" Blonde brow shot up as a defiant smirk crossed his face. His hands left his trouser pockets, reaching up to unbutton his coat as he began into her flat from the entryway.

Hermione's eyes dropped to the glass in her hand, thumbnail scraping against the faded Chudley Cannons logo. "You're one to talk….I know you keep a bottle in the top drawer on the 6th floor for special occasions." Dark eyes flashed up to his, watching his casual stride as he rounded into her living room.

His shoulder shrugged the soft grey jacket from his frame, gentling draping the suitcoat over the back of her couch. "So this is in celebration? What are we drinking to? The happiness found in a very long engagement?" Smokey eyes dropped to the glass in her hand; her finger was missing its usual companion. His heart began to rap against his chest. "Or maybe….happiness found once it's ended…" Reaching out he plucked the tumbler from her hands. Bringing the glass up he let the amber liquid spill into his mouth, eyes dancing in a daring invitation as he swallowed the alcohol, letting the glass slip from his lips and he deposited it to the end table they stood next to.

Before he had a chance to react she was on him. Her palms pressed flat against his chest as he let her mouth crash into his. This time his eyes closed, the feeling of her plump lips against his was enough to bring him to his knees, but he would never let her know that.

His hands splayed out along her hips, curving around her waist to rest upon the swell of her ass. She was soft and supple beneath his hard hands. So different from any witch he'd been with before or since her. Her body had a roundness that most witches tried their best to starve away.

As her tongue pressed against his lips, his mouth opened, allowing her tongue to dip in to brush against his. She tasted of firewhiskey, the strong flavor overpowering her normal essence. His fingers curled down the curve of her ass, cupping the bottom of contour as he lifted her up.

Nude pumps slipped from her feet unceremoniously as he lifted her up, the hem of her dress tight against her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist to help him with the transition. Her hands slid up his chest to his neck, curling into the short hairs that began there.

His arms drew her body flat against his torso, carrying her with ease towards her couch. Even though he knew he flat well, he wasn't quite sure that he could make it to her bedroom. It'd been months. When Weasley proposed she'd cut off contact, not wanting to taint her relationship any longer.

She would never know it, but it broke him. He had drank himself into stupor every weekend for the first month. Only Zabini pulling him from his pity party to introduce him to Astoria was enough to break the spell this witch put on him. Pureblood girls were as pushy as the Prophet said. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in Wizarding Britain and Astoria Greengrass had her sights set on his Galleons and status, his love she could take or leave.

Pressing her frame into the plush couch, his mouth broke from hers as he nudged her back on the sofa with his knee, pressing it tight against her pussy. Her hemline slid higher up her thighs as he coaxed her back.

Hermione's hips rocked against his knee, dragging herself against him, her body already beginning to ache with need. The familiar touch had been so missed. It was not that she hadn't been intimate since their last time, it was that she craved his touch.

"Patience, witch." His voice was dripping with desire as he unbuttoned his cuffs, pushing the pressed white shirt up his elbows. His porcelain skin was a stark contrast to the black tattoo on his arm. When they first began whatever this was years ago, he would try to cover it up. But they both knew it was there, and by the time they began a familiar routine of falling into each other's beds he had forgotten to hide it. She knew what he was, what he did. His past was not a secret to the witch who had helped bring him back from the snake pit.

Leaning down once more his mouth dragged against hers before he began a trail down her jawline, nipping as he reached her neck. His fingers pushing the hem of her dress up her outer thighs, easing the fabric to pool around her waist. As his fingers felt her hips they curled around the silken fabric of her knickers, beginning to ease the barrier off her body.

Hermione's hips rose to assist him with his task, her hands sliding across his back, feeling the expansion of his muscles as he sank deeper down her body. He began to press open mouthed kisses against what skin he could taste. The top swells of her breasts were lavished as he worked his way down. When he reached a point where her dress prevented his mouth from tasting her further he nuzzled against her dress, into the softness of her body. Her hands moved higher up his back until they reached his shoulder blades.

Pulling her knickers off her feet he unceremoniously dropped the garment to the floor. He wasn't here to play games. He knew what the witch had wanted. Her letter was damn clear on its intention and he wasn't going to allow her to change her mind before he'd had his fill.

His head dipped between the junction of her thighs as his hands slipped under her, spreading her thighs wide to allow him access to her core. His tongue dipped out to run the length of her slit, collecting the sweet nectar that began to collect upon her dewy skin.

Her fingers curled into his hair, keeping his head at her pussy. Her toes curled as his tongue dipped past her folders to delve into her center. "Draco." The whispery breath carried his name as his mouth moved against her.

She'd kept herself shaven, free of any hair, and although this was not his favorite, he would take her any way Hermione would present herself. His digits pressed against her thighs as his tongue dipped into her honey pot, allowing him to taste her musky essense he'd grown to crave. Pulling back just slightly his right hand moved from her thigh, index finger and thumb parting her labia.

"Tell me Granger…..have you touched yourself thinking of me?" His lips formed a small 'o' as he blew gently on her exposed pussy, watching her muscles clench as the cold air spilled over her most vulnerable organ.

Her head lulled back, teeth biting her bottom lip at his question. "Y-yes," her answer earned a small chuckled from him and he leaned forward. His tongue pressed against her clit in a long, slow lick. Just the way he knew she liked. Her body arched off the couch as a throaty moan filled the air.

"Did you miss this?...me worshipping your cunt?"

His words were torture. He knew the answer to the question. It was evident by the amount of liquid that spilled from her core. His hand that held her open shifted, letting his thumb graze against her taut bud at the top of her pussy, causing her hips to quiver.

"Ugh!"

"I'm sorry Granger. I don't believe that was a word." Pushing her thigh as far as her body allow he positioned her feet against the coffee table behind him before his now free hand met his other over her core. His index finger began a lazy circle around her opening, stroking the engorged flesh but not daring to dip inside.

"Did you miss me?" he repeated

"Yes!" Her eyes closed eyes, refusing to meet his stare. She knew what she would see and she was not ready yet.

"Beg me." His voice was firm, commanding.

As her head shook in defiance he leaned toward her left leg, teeth nipping at the inside of her thigh in warning. "Do not make me leave you like this," he warned.

His finger dipped inside her briefly, massaging the engorged flesh of her pussy as it greedily tried to swallow up his finger. She cried out in relief only to have it taken away.

"Your pussy's begging you, Granger….just say what I want to hear and I'll give it what it needs."

"I need you Draco….I need your fingers in my pussy...your mouth on me….your cock!" Brown eyes opened and her head tilted down to him. Their stares locked, both sets of pupils blown with desire. That was all he needed. If he was able, he would allow this image to burn into his brain forever.

"Good girl." His finger plunged back inside her aching core, beginning to rub her channel as his mouth wrapped around her clit, tongue stroking the nerve to match the rhythm of his finger.

Her hands dropped from his head to grip the couch cushions on either side of her, her hips rocking to meet the trust of his finger. As he added a second to her pussy she cried out.

Within moments she was there, bubbling on the edge of ecstasy. She was so close and Draco knew it. He could feel her walls flutter around his fingers in preparation for their release. His lips puckered around her clit, sucking the tiny bundle into his mouth with a firm suction. The pressure from the intense hold pushed her closer than before. As his fingers curled finding the familiar spot he knew she loved she saw stars. His name was the only sound off her lips as she tumbled over the edge. Her climax came at her in drudging tidal waves, causing her body to quiver with need as she rode it out.

His fingers slowed their ministrations slowly withdrawing from her body. Mouth unlatched from her clit to allow himself to lap up her essence, enjoying the soft whimpers that emitted from her mouth as he did. Lifting his head to look at her, his mouth and chin glistened with her juices.

Rising from his kneeling position before her his fingers began to unbutton his shirt. Brown eyes drank him in, watching his fingers, those wicked instruments that knew just how to strum her. Her feet dropped from the coffee table as she leaned forward, reaching behind her to unzip the back of her dress.

"Don't." His voice pulled her attention away from his hands. "I get to unwrap you." Tossing his crisp white shirt on the coffee table he peeled his matching undershirt over his head. Platinum hair ruffled, messing up any sort of style he had left to his locks.

"Is that so?" she challenged, hands dropping and she leaned back against the couch to watch him. Her hands twitching slightly as his torso was exposed to her. How badly she wanted to reach out to touch his skin.

"You're mine tonight Granger," he reminder her, left hand placed on the couch beside her head as he leaned down, his mouth capturing her swollen lips once more. His right hand went to her hair, fingers plunging into the tangled mess of curls, enjoying the silken strands as they wound between his fingers.

Moaning against his mouth her hands reached out, grasping the cold metal head of his belt and she fed the leader free of its hold. Once properly loosened fingers plucked open the button on his trousers, pushing the fabric down his hips with his boxers in toy. She felt the pull of his cock as it sprang free of its prison.

Running her hands up his thighs she felt his muscles tense as they went towards her goal. Small hand curled around the base of his cock, giving the hot flesh a testing squeeze, earning a moan in praise from the blonde.

His mouth left hers as he pulled back to look down at her. Smokey eyes glazed over with lust as her brown ones danced with delight, her hand beginning to stroke his cock in a deliberately slow pace.

"Granger…" he growled in warning, his hips pressing into her palm, encouraging the witch to speed up her motions.

"Didn't you say you were going to _unwrap_ me?" her voice teased as she stopped her motions on his cock for a half second to she could rise from the couch. Letting go of his length she ran her hands up his chest, letting her fingers dip in the contours of his flesh.

Dark eyes locked on his briefly before turning around him front of him. Reaching out she swept the curls off her neck and back, exposing the half-zipped back of her dress to him.

Reaching out he dragged the zipper down to her lower back, hands rising to slide the fabric over her shoulders, allowing the fabric to pool around her feet. Nimble fingers ran across the span of her shoulders once more to meet at her spine. Allowing them to dance down her vertebra he stepped to her body.

Cock nudged against the swells of her backside, setting into the valley. His hot breath was felt across her exposed neck before his lips were felt. Tongue and teeth tortured the sensitive skin as he unhooked her bra.

Leaning back into him Hermione moaned. Her left arm rose to curl around her body and her hand curled around the back of his neck in encouragement. His strong arms circled her waist as his hands began to wander up the softness of her stomach.

Dipping into her navel as his left hand trailed across her skin, his right began to dip with her hip bone. His touch ignited her skin, the feeling of fire spreading from his light strokes.

"Hermione…" he whispered into her skin, urging her body forward until she kneeled on the couch in front of them. "Spread your legs." His request made her thighs tremble. His fingers dipped into her folders to feel the pool of moisture.

Obeying his command, she shifted, spreading her thighs the distance of her shoulders and as she did, his hand upon her stomach slithered around to her back, pushing her forward to lean against the couch cushions, lower back arching out, causing her ass to present itself into the air.

Sliding his fingers from her, he gripped her hip. Guiding his cock to her entrance he rubbed the head of his cock against her length, feeling her slickness coat the head of length. "Fuck Granger...you're soaked."

Her fingers curled around the couch cushions as she felt him against her, thighs quivering in anticipation. "Please Draco," she begged, body arching back into him.

In one swift thrust he sheathed himself inside of her. Both hands came to rest upon her hips as he kneeled behind her on the sofa, beginning the delirious rhythm he knew she craved.

Her moan echoed off the walls of her flat as her face pressed against the soft fabric of her sofa. The sound of his balls slapping against her pussy was all she could hear over his raspy breaths. "Harder…..faster," she chanted in encouragement as her body took the waves of pleasure. His hold upon her hips tightened as he pulled her against him more to fulfill the witch's demands.

Her toes curled as she felt the tidal wave begin to build again. Her left arm dropped from the sofa, pushing her shoulder into the soft fabric as her fingers pressed against her clit. Rubbing against the small bundle of nerves she cried out as he slammed into her.

"That's it...Cum for me Granger," he urged her on as he watched her face twist in pleasure. As her jaw dropped open he felt her walls begin to flutter again. She was right there, and with three more deep thrusts from his cock she was over the edge, her cries letting him know she had made the fall into ecstasy. He followed shortly after, his balls tightening against his body as he pressed his hips against her backside. His chin dropped to his chest, eyes shutting tight as the feelings of bliss washed over him.

His cock pulsed inside her with release, fingers pressing bruisingly tight against her flesh. It was all he could do to remember to breathe. Leaning forward he pressed open-mouth kisses against her sweat-lined shoulder blades, keeping her close until he sensed his member beginning to soften.

Withdrawing from her slowly he sat on the couch next to her, reaching over to pull the witch against him. His hand came up to stroke the riotous curls from her face. "Where did your ring go?" His chest lifted and fell with heavy breaths, head tipping back against the couch.

Her body relaxed into his hold, and if she was an animal Hermione would have purred. Big brown eyes closed as she melted into his touch. Licking her bottom lip her head turned to look up at the naked blonde's face. "Don't Draco….Don't ask me questions you don't want to know the answer to." Twisting over she rolled onto her belly, pressing her right cheek against his thigh.

"Can you stay?" Her hand stretched out to capture his, lacing their fingers together. She knew this wasn't forever. It wasn't even for long, but right now all she could focus on was the present. He came. She owled him and he showed up and he was hers.

Gray eyes watched the fading sunlight bounce off her curls; the chestnut brown would shimmer with amber hues in the right light. When he was younger at school he would watch her from the back of the room, mesmerized by the complex tones. "I'll have to leave early….but I'll stay." Bringing their intertwined hands to his mouth he pressed his lips softly against her skin. "Hermione?"

Her body shivered. He didn't use her first name often, so when he did she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling it washed over her body. "Yeah?" Head lifted from his thigh to look up at his face, free hand coming up to prop her head up under her chin.

"I…" _don't want this to end….don't want to sneak out in the morning….say it you damn fool!_ "..think we should order dinner...what do you want?" Shifting to free himself from under the witch he leaned forward to pluck his boxers from the floor. Stepping into the soft black material he settled them low on his hips.

Teeth pressed into her bottom lip as her head tilted to the side as she watched the fair wizard. "I'd rather skip and go straight to dessert." A wicked grin was flashed his direction as she rose off the couch. Carefully stepping over their discarded clothing she made her way further into the flat towards the back bedroom. "You coming?" Chocolate eyes flashed over her shoulder before she disappeared into the darkness.

Draco watched her walk away, eyes roving her backside. As she entered the room his hands rose, rubbing his palms over his face as a heavy sigh left his chest. "That witch." Chuckling he moved after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot I wrote back in February. I had it posted but pulled it down so my BETA could look through it. Enjoy. :)


End file.
